


A Day to Remember

by KatyRebel413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Double Penetration, First Time, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nook Fingering (Homestuck), Troll Anatomy (Homestuck), crosspost from wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyRebel413/pseuds/KatyRebel413
Summary: Passing through yet another town, Signless and Psiioniic get to have the day to themselves. What will they do with this rare opportunity? Read to find out.Takes place between chapters 9 and 10 of "My Child".Rated mature for sexual content. If you are uncomfortable with this or are underage, please read something else.
Relationships: The Psiioniic | The Helmsman/The Signless | The Sufferer
Kudos: 8





	A Day to Remember

**_~Signless’ POV~_ **

We arrive at another town an hour before sunrise. It doesn’t take us long to locate one of the inns. As we step in the lobby, I see a sign reading, “ _Only single-bed rooms available. Two person per room limit_.” Nepeta must spot the sign as well before she asks, “Can I share with Equius?”, holding onto his arm tightly. He smiles hopefully at the idea of spending some alone time with his moirail. Not really seeing a problem with that arrangement, we pay for three rooms and make our way through the inn. Dolorosa and Disciple’s room is the first one we reach, third room from the stairs. Next to them is Equius and Nepeta. Me and Psii are two rooms down and on the other side of the hall.

“If you guys need anything, we’ll be right down the hall,” I say as I tuck Equius and Nepeta in. “Okay?”

Equius nods and is about to say something before Nepeta reaches over and covers his mouth. “Don’t worry about us,” she says with a mischievous wink. She looks and sounds like she knows a secret but refuses to tell. I’ve only known her for a week, but the look Equius is giving her tells me that I most likely don’t want to know what she’s thinking.

Instead, I ruffle her hair and say, “I’m not going to worry about you two because you’re going to go to sleep instead of staying up all day, _right_?”

They both nod but I know they’re lying to me. I know that they’re going to stay up as long as they can doing whatever it is that they do in the middle of the day just because they can. Last time, Equius woke up with a bow in his hair and Nepeta had a brush stuck in hers. I shake my head when I hear them start to giggle as I shut the door.

“Hey,” Psii greets as I enter our room. He’s examining his scars in the mirror as I approach him.

I wrap my arms around his waist and kiss the back of his shoulder. “They’re still healing,” I comment as I gently trace the toned muscles stretched across his stomach. He doesn’t say anything, just continues to stare at his reflection. “Psii?” I turn him around to face me. “You know those scars won’t be there forever, right?”

“I know. It’s just,” he trails off.

“Bad memories?” He nods. I lean up and kiss him softly. “Maybe we can make some good memories. We are all by ourselves for the day,” I say as I guide him over to the bed.

“I’ve never done this before,” he states nervously as he wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me closer.

I rest my arms on his shoulders and tilt my head slightly. “Neither have I, but we can figure it out.” I turn us around, so that he’s the one facing away from the bed, and gently push him down so that he sits on the edge. He smirks a bit when I move to straddle his lap, drawing him into a kiss slightly more heated than the last. A shiver crawls down my spine as his hands slowly make their way up my thighs and around my waist. I unwillingly let out a small squeak of surprise when he leans back, pulling me down onto the bed with him.

His smirk turns to a mischievous smile as he switches our positions. I’m about to ask how we’re supposed to do this when his mouth finds a very sensitive spot on the side of my neck, and I moan. It’s not a loud moan, but the lust behind it is clear. I get so lost in the feeling that I lose track of his hands until one shows up between my legs. I flinch when he traces the entrance there through my clothes.

“You okay?” he asks, concern in his voice. I whimper when he pulls his hand away. It takes him a second to understand my reaction. He smirks again as he slowly drags his finger down my chest and stomach, using his psionics to pull the zipper on the back of my jumpsuit down as he goes. He leans down and softly nips at that same sensitive spot on the side of my neck as he removes our clothes and tosses them to the side.

“Psii,” I moan his name when his hand finds its way between my legs again. My breath catches and I wrap my arms around his shoulders as he slips a finger into my wet nook. I glance down when I feel my bulge come out of its sheath and wrap around his wrist. It’s almost embarrassing how it tries to pull his hand closer, but it feels _so GOOD._

Static spreads over my grubscars as he slips in a second finger. “You’re so tight,” he breathes before slowly licking my horn, pulling yet another moan from me. As he starts to kiss down my neck and nip at my shoulder, I feel static begin to tease my horns as well. He adds a third finger and my nails dig into his shoulders as I try to get more friction than what he’s providing by spreading and thrusting his fingers inside me. I bite my lip to keep from crying out when he brushes against something amazing deep in my nook, releasing a high mewling sound instead.

“Please, Psii,” I beg, tangling my fingers in his hair, “d-do that again.”

“Did that feel good?” he teases, coming close to brushing that spot again. “Did you like that?” I whimper when he, once again, refuses to touch that spot again. Frustrated, I try to reach between his legs too. “Signless,” he says, grabbing my wrist to stop me, his hand dripping with my mutant red material.

He refuses to look me in the eye, so I lean up and kiss him quickly before asking, “Am I not allowed to touch you? I don’t have to, if you don’t want-”

“No,” he interrupts, looking at me with simultaneously worried and pleading eyes. “No, I-I do want you to touch me, it’s just.” He sighs and bites his lip, again looking away from me. “I don’t want you to think I’m weird or something.” I’m unable to hold back my laughter. “Don’t laugh at me,” he whines. “I’m serious.”

I wrap my legs around him and turn us over so that I’m on top. “Sorry for laughing, but really? Psii, I’m a mutant. Do you actually think that, compared to me, anything about you is-” I gasp when _two_ bulges coil around mine. “Y-ah-you have t-ngh-two bulges,” I stutter, grinding against him in another search for friction.

“You think it’s weird,” he mumbles, sounding almost hurt.

I shake my head. “H-hot, not weird,” I moan. “I j-just, hmm, don’t know if they’ll both fit.”

He bites his lip as his hand finds its way down my back, “What’s your opinion on anal?”

“Let’s try it.”

He pulls me down for another kiss as he slips a finger in my nook before dragging it out and pressing the digit, slick with genetic material, into my waste chute. I whimper into the kiss as he starts to move the digit in and out slowly. It feels weird and burns a little, but it’s something new so I wait. The static that returns to my grubscars as he inserts a second finger is almost enough to distract me from the painful stretch. I still flinch slightly at the intrusion. When Psii starts to scissor his fingers inside me again he quickly laps at that sensitive spot on my neck with his forked tongue. He adds a third finger and it almost immediately hits something that makes me see stars.

“There,” I moan as I push my hips back against his hand, trying desperately to get him to touch _that_ spot again. Unlike when he was fingering my nook earlier, he complies and aims to hit that sweet spot every time. “Psii, please. I-I don’t, ah, think I can, ohh, take much mo-hmm-more,” I beg as my dripping nook clenches around nothing.

He moves his free hand to press a finger into my nook as he says, “I’ve got you, babe.” He finds that spot in my nook in seconds. I moan loudly when he starts to thrust his fingers in and out of me alternating between the two entrances. Between that, his psionics stimulating every sensitive spot he’s found, and his bulges coiling around mine, I’m absolutely losing my mind it feels so good. I lean down and kiss Psii passionately while I cum, moaning even louder than before. “You okay?” he quietly asks when I rest my head on his shoulder, panting for breath and forcing away the darkness forming at the edge of my vision.

I nod and smile up to him. “Just needed to catch my breath.” I kiss him softly before whispering, “Your turn.”

He looks at me skeptically, “Are you _sure_? We can stop if you want.” I glare at him for his suggestion. “Signless, you almost passed out from just my fingers. I don’t want to hurt you.” The natural glow of his eyes dims slightly as the worry in them rises. “And I don’t want you to push yourself for my benefit.”

I whimper slightly at the loss when he slips his fingers out of me. “No offense, Psii, but it’s not _entirely_ for your benefit,” I grind against him a bit as confusion takes over his features. Tentatively, I caress his grubscars in an attempt to get him to understand that I want _more_ so that I won’t have to say it.

After a few moments, shocked realization finally shows in his eyes. “You’re not done yet,” he states, earning a nod from me. His confusion returns when he says, “But you almost passed out.”

“Psii, when I said that I’ve never done this before, I meant it,” I confess. “I’ve never even touched myself. I-I never felt the urge to until now.”

I once again find myself on my back, under Psii, as he smiles and flips our positions. He kisses me again before saying, “I guess I’d better make this good then. It might hurt at first though.” I nod as he untangles his bulges from mine. “Let me know if you want me to stop, okay. I really don’t want to hurt you.” I only nod as he aligns one of his bulges with my nook and pushes in. My arms return to their position around Psii’s shoulders. “Signless?” he asks worriedly when he hears me whimper at how much bigger his bulge is than his fingers were.

“I-I’m okay,” I stutter breathlessly against the side of his neck. I gasp when I feel his bulge start to move on its own, thrashing against my walls. He kisses my shoulder before pulling out halfway and pushing back in. He does this a few more times before aligning his other bulge with the entrance to my waste chute. My eyes go wide and a broken cry escapes my lungs as he pushes in there as well.

“Talk to me,” he says calmly, ceasing all controllable movement. I try to tell him what’s wrong, but the only sound I can make is a whimper. “Does it hurt?” I nod. “Do you want me to stop?”

I shake my head, whining, “Please don’t stop.” The static of his psionics returns to my horns and grubscars as he pushes the rest of the way in and stops again. “W-why’d you stop?”

He kisses the side of my neck and massages my hip, saying, “Relax, Hun. I’m just giving you a second to adjust. I wasn’t kidding when I said that I don’t want to hurt you.” He kisses me again when my arms tighten around his shoulders. “Relax,” he repeats, gently guiding my trembling legs to wrap around his waist. This small shift causes his bulges to slide against both of my most sensitive spots, sending a jolt of pleasure through my entire body.

“P-please,” I whine. “Please, do th-that again.” My breath catches as he slowly pulls out to the tips of his bulges before pushing back in, hitting those spots again. “Please,” I chant breathlessly every time he hits those spots. “F-faster,” I beg. The faster he pounds into me, the less I can form coherent thoughts. I feel the same tightness and heat as before the closer I get to my climax.

“Signless,” Psii breathes, “I’m so close.” His already fast pace quickens even more. “S-should I pull out?”

I shake my head, flipping us over. “Don’t y-you dare,” I respond, almost immediately matching the fast rhythm he had set. He sits up and wraps his arms around me, giving me a lopsided smirk.

“I love you,” he whispers against my lips before claiming my mouth in another heated kiss. He releases deep in me not too long after that, sending me over the edge right along with him. Dark spots cloud my vision as we ride out our orgasms. I’m panting and my body feels heavy as Psii’s bulges slip out of me. “Get some rest,” he says, kissing me on the cheek. “I’ll clean up, okay?” Nodding, I allow unconsciousness to take hold.

When I wake up the next evening, all evidence of what we did during the day is completely gone. I’m even fully dressed. I almost think it was a dream until I try to sit up. A sharp pain catches me off guard as it quickly shoots up my spine. “I don’t recommend that, Hun,” Psii mumbles, pulling me into his arms.

I turn over, nuzzling against him. “What time is it?”

“Almost seven.”

“Equius will be up soon.”

“He’s already awake.”

I fix Psii with a skeptical look. “Why didn’t you wake me?”

“Because you needed sleep and ‘Rosa was already up.” He kisses my forehead. “She was more than willing to keep an eye on the kids.”

“Did you just call my mother ‘Rosa’,” I laugh.

“Too far?”

I shake my head, “No. It’s just that I called her that when I was little.”

“It’s easier to say than Dolorosa,” he laughs, stumbling over her name because of his lisp, and kisses me.

The room is quiet for a few minutes after that as we start to fall asleep again. The only thing I hear is his heartbeat, and it’s so peaceful. “Hey, Psii,” I quietly call, receiving a small sound of acknowledgment in return. “I love you, too.”


End file.
